It is critical for any business operating on a budget to be able to make accurate project cost estimates. Unfortunately, few project cost modeling efforts ever produce numbers within twenty percent of actual project costs. Among other problems, today's cost modeling systems lack transparency, are expensive, and require too much information about the project to make accurate cost estimates. All of this can lead to inefficient allocation of funds, project delays, and financial waste.
Accordingly, the inventors have determined that it would be beneficial if a cost modeling system, method, and/or computer program product could be provided to predict cost estimates within twenty percent of the actual product costs. The inventors have also determined that it would be beneficial if the cost modeling system, method, and/or computer program product provided could improve transparency, be relatively inexpensive, and produce relatively accurate cost estimates and/or cost models from relatively little project information.